The Patriot (The AU Version)
by GoddessOfTheKnight
Summary: This would be considered more of an AU fanfic. For those of you who like Anne/Gabriel having a relationship (not that I have anything against that) you may not like this because she isn't in this. I have three of my own characters, including love interest
1. Default Chapter

Author: GoddessoftheKnight  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Heath Ledger (though I'd like to) or The Patriot, but I do own Lily & Katarina Rhys and James Fallan.   
Reviewers: Be gentle with me, I worked hard on this!   
Thanks to: The people who made the movie and Carol for helping role play this out.  
Note: Lily is 17 and Katarina is 13.  
And you don't have to read the nc17 parts if you don't want to, they're just in there for people who wish to.   
  
South Carolina, 1776  
  
It wasn't quite summer yet, but already the Southern heat was beginning to rise. Lily Rhys calmly brushed the mare before her. Her younger sister, Katarina was out in the south field with Samuel and Nathan, helping plant seeds. Lily knew Katarina was probably asleep under the shade of the cornstalks. The two girls had lived with the Martins ever since their parents were killed in an accident on their farm. The Martins had been close friends with the Rhys family long before Lily was born.   
Susan and Margaret watched as Lily braided the horse's mane.  
"Would you braid my hair too, Lily?" inquired Margaret.  
"Of course. Susan, would you like me to braid yours?"  
Susan nodded and smiled.  
"Alright then."  
"Father, a postrider!" called Nathan, running into the barn with Samuel and Katarina.  
"Did you finish planting the south field?" questioned the children's father, Benjamin.  
"More than half!"   
"Well, those swimming breaks really cut into it don't they?"  
Samuel looked at Katarina and Nathan, "Told you."  
Lily smiled at them.  
Everyone in the barn became silent as Benjamin took his latest rocking chair from the scale to test it out. He sat in it and began to rock back and forth with a satisfied smile. Unfortunately, the chair snapped beneath him. His children stifled laughter but quickly were silenced when he threw the chair into the pile of previous failures.  
"Alright, you all get back to your chores." Lily ordered.  
¤  
¤  
  
After dinner, Lily sat with Susan and Margaret, braiding Margaret's hair while she explained the position of the North Star to Susan.  
"Alright, Megan, you're finished." Lily moved away.  
"Time for bed." Margaret scooted back into bed with Susan.  
Benjamin had walked in a second ago to say goodnight to his daughters.  
"Goodnight, Megan."  
"It helps her to know Mother's there."  
"Goodnight."  
"Goodnight girls," Lily called, exiting the room.  
Benjamin followed, closing the door.  
"They're good girls, Mr. Martin."  
"So are you and Katarina, though she does have a bit of mischief in her."  
"She always has." Lily smiled.  
They walked into the sitting room, Lily curling up by the fireplace. Katarina was on the steps, reading as always. Thomas and Gabriel both sat anxiously as their father walked to the other room to get a drink.  
"So what was in the mail today?" questioned Benjamin.  
The two boys dashed into the adjoining room and sifted through the letters that came from the postrider a few hours before. Gabriel poured over the letter.  
"Peter Cuppin joined the Continentals," Gabriel stated, "he's seventeen! A year younger than I!"  
Benjamin looked at his son, his face not giving any hope to Gabriel that he could join. Gabriel looked down. Lily and Katarina stood behind the boys.  
"The assembly has been convened, so I've been called to -"  
"Charleston? We're going to Charleston?!" Thomas said excitedly.  
"We are, we leave in the morning."  
Lily smiled at Katarina. They were going to see Charlotte Putnam, the children's aunt on their mother's side.  
¤  
¤  
  
Early the next morning, Lily woke the younger children and told them they were going to Charleston.  
The family loaded up on their carriages with Abigail, Lily, and Katarina. Susan sat on Abigail's lap to preserve space. Gabriel rode behind on horseback and Benjamin and William rode in a smaller carriage. Thomas drove the one with the children.   
Soon they were in the lively Charleston. The children ran up to Charlotte's door and hugged her.  
"They're huge! What have you been feeding them?"  
"They're from good stock - on their mother's side of course." said Benjamin.  
"Thank you," Charlotte looked at the children, "wait until you see what I have for you."  
"PRESENTS?!" They chirped and ran inside.   
"Move slowly!" warned Benjamin.  
"How have you been, Charlotte?" Lily asked, hugging her.  
"Good, yourself?"  
"Fine."  
Katarina did the same and went inside with her sister.  
"Keep an eye on these heathens."  
Thomas and Gabriel rushed in, accidentally knocking Benjamin into Charlotte. They awkwardly moved away. Charlotte handed Susan a doll that had been her mother's.  
That evening, Lily knocked at Gabriel's door.  
"Come in!"  
She quietly pushed open the door. Much to her surprise (and delight), Lily found Gabriel only half dressed.  
"Oh, I'm sorry..."  
"Its alright. Its not like you haven't seen me this dressed when I was helping to plow the fields."  
"I suppose." she smiled.  
He slid on his shirt and then a long vest. Outside was the noise of a rally against King George. People were shooting off guns and lighting things on fire.  
"Something you needed?"  
"I was merely wondering if I could go with you tonight - I don't mean to impose."  
"No, actually I was going to ask but have not gotten around to it. So...would you?"  
"Yes, thank you."  
Gabriel took her arm and walked out to the street with her. Lily watched as people burned hanging dummies dressed as British soldiers.  
"Are you going to join the Continentals, Gabriel?"  
"Yes, I am."  
"I do not believe your father will allow it."  
"I know."  
"And I believe if you were to go, I would miss you too much."  
Gabriel looked at her for a moment, with a smile playing at his lips.  
"Thank you, Lily." he leaned over and kissed her cheek, " I would miss you more."  
Lily felt her heart skip a beat. She looked in his eyes. For a minute she thought he was going to kiss her, only this was interrupted by:  
"Look its Gabriel and Lily! Gabriel! Lily!"   
They looked up and waved to the children. Gabriel walked with Lily through the rest of the rally.  
Meanwhile, Katarina sat on the porch steps, reading. Thomas sat beside her, waiting for her to speak.  
"Yes, Thomas?" she looked at him.  
"I was just wondering if I could have your company this evening?"  
"You most certainly can." Katarina sat her book in her lap.  
"Look, fireworks!" pointed out Thomas.  
They smiled and watched the fireworks explode. Thomas carefully held Katarina's hand. He knew she would either like it or hit him with her book. Luckily, Katarina accepted it.  
"Kat?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you ever think about getting married?"  
"Sometimes, why?"  
"Because whenever I see you, I do."  
Katarina looked in awe at him, tears glazing over her hazel/green eyes. Carefully, Thomas leaned over and kissed her tentatively. She returned his gesture. They smiled at each other. Neither had ever kissed anyone before - they were only thirteen and fifteen.  
"When we get old enough, will you marry me?"  
"Yes."  
Thomas kissed her again and wiped the tears which spilled over her eyelashes.  
"Don't cry, Kat, please."  
"I can't help it, Thomas."  
¤  
¤  
  
The next day the family went down to the courthouse to listen in on the assembly. Lily steadily fanned herself. It was growing hotter by the minute and she knew they would be there for quite sometime.   
After Benjamin said he would not vote to let other men go into battle in his stead, Gabriel left. Lily wanted to follow, but Charlotte pressed her to stay. They sat though the assembly's vote on the levy. It was a go after plenty of "disagreements" between the men.   
Calmly, Lily walked out. Gunpowder and cheers filled the thick air. She saw Gabriel signing up at a table - her heart sank. They returned to Charlotte's house and ate dinner. Lily sat on the front porch on the swing. Gabriel quietly walked out.  
"Lily?"  
"Yes, Gabriel?"  
"Would you mind if I joined you?"  
"Not at all."  
He sat beside her on the swing. "Are you upset with me?"  
"Why should I be?"  
"I enlisted."  
"I know you did."  
"I'll write you..."  
Lily looked at him, "What if you're hurt...worse if you died?"  
"That's the chance I have to take."  
"Gabriel..."  
He silenced her by kissing her gently on the lips. Lily looked at him, her eyes reflecting shock and elation. Gabriel held her face in his hands.  
"I'll be careful."  
Lily smiled.  
  
  
  



	2. All He Could Do

Chapter 2: All He Could Do  
"'Dear Thomas,  
Though many seasons have passed, it seems like only yesterday when we last saw each other in Charleston. It was with great sadness that I learned of its fall to the British under the command of Lord Cornwallis. I received a letter from Aunt Charlotte telling me she had closed her home in Charleston after the city fell and moved to her plantation on the Santee. Here in the North our campaign has been marked by defeat and privation. Our losses have been grievous. My good friend, Peter Cuppin, fell at Elizabethtown. His death has been difficult to bear. We are told that soon we will march South with General Gates to fight the Redcoats under Cornwallis. I envy you, your youth and your distance from this cruel conflict in which I am a part. But I consider myself fortunate to be serving the cause of liberty. And though I fear death, each day in prayer I reaffirm my willingness necessary to give my life in its service. Pray for me, but above all pray for the cause.   
Your loving brother,  
Gabriel.'"  
Thomas read aloud to the children.  
They had been so happy to hear from him. Lily especially was. She had not seen him in two years. Her heart ached for him. Letters weren't enough to satisfy the dull ache deep inside. As Gabriel envied Thomas, Lily envied Katarina for having Thomas with her. She scolded herself for this.  
Later that day, there were distant thuds coming from nearby. Almost like distant thunder. The family gathered on the porch behind their father.  
"Six pounders - lots of them."  
"How for away?" asked Samuel  
"Oh, they're a long way off. Most likely headed in the other direction."  
Thomas entered, bearing arms and giving one to Nathan. Benjamin stopped him.  
"Put those in the house."  
"But father, they might come in hand if - "  
"Thomas, must I tell you again?"  
Reluctantly, he took them back inside.  
"Let's all stay close into the house tonight, alright?"  
¤  
  
Lily sat at the table with Nathan, Samuel, Margaret, and Susan. Abigail was helping bring out the rest of dinner.  
"We'll have to fight them off." said Nathan.  
"Won't father do that?" Samuel replied.  
"They'll probably kill us men. And do Lord knows what to you women."  
"Nathan." Abigail scolded.  
Lily glared at Nathan for saying such a thing. Nathan smiled to himself. Normal conversations resumed until they heard a gun's hammer being cocked back in the hall. They looked up.  
"Slowly turn."  
"Father..."  
Lily sat up - Gabriel. She ran out into the hall, calling for him.  
"Abigail - bandages and water!" demanded Benjamin.  
Thomas and Katarina dashed down the steps to see what the noise was. Lily and Abigail quickly ran into the room after Benjamin helped Gabriel in. Thomas ran in.  
"The battle, where you there?"  
Lily stared at Thomas, "Not now."  
Abigail took the children upstairs so they wouldn't see their brother's wounds. Benjamin left to see what was going on outside, the noise had gotten closer. Lily took over and began cleaning and bandaging Gabriel's wounds.  
"What did this?"  
"A bayonet."  
"Dear God, Gabriel."   
Outside the battle raged on. Soon more wounded would gather upon the Martin's porch like flies to a garbage pile.  
Gabriel looked up at Lily after she finished dressing his wounds. She gently cleaned the blood from his face.  
"Thank you."  
"I had to. No need to thank me."  
He kissed her hand.   
"Sleep now, my Gabriel."  
"Only if you give me a kiss goodnight."  
"I think that's possible."   
Lily leaned over and kissed him lightly. She would have made it more passionate, but he was wounded.  
"Night." she walked out of the room.  
  



	3. Interlude (NC-17)

Note: If you don't want to see any teenage sex, please skip this and go to Chapter 4. Also this was for Carol since she wanted to see Kat and Thomas do something before he died.   
  
Lily went up to her and Katarina's bedroom. Katarina wasn't there, she had snuck over to Thomas's room. He was sitting up by the window.  
"I want to go too."  
"Thomas, you can't...your father won't let you. And I don't want you to."  
"I know..."  
Katarina sat beside him and touched his shoulder. Thomas looked at her and kissed her again.  
"Close the door." she whispered.  
Thomas complied and shut the door. He walked back over to her and also closed the curtains on his windows. They both knew that this shouldn't happen until they were married but something told them this was the only time they could. Katarina unlaced her dress and let Thomas remove it. Beneath she had on a corset and her skirts. He laid her back on his bed and removed the vest and neck stock he wore. Slowly, Thomas placed his hand down to gingerly caress her left breast through the thin material which covered it. Both of them were shaking with nervousness and anticipation.  
Thomas kissed her soft, generous mouth feverishly. Both of his hands were on her breasts now, and he kneaded them with desire, feeling her taut nipples through the fabric. Katarina gasped out loud as she felt his fingers tighten on her nipples. It was painful and deliciously arousing at the same time. She widened her legs beneath him, allowing him to settle in the cradle of her hips. She felt his own desire--rock hard and throbbing against her belly.   
Katarina tilted her head back, allowing Thomas to kiss along her jawline with his tongue, his hands roaming every inch of her body. He slowly lifted the hem of her dress over her legs, tracing the curves of her legs teasingly with his fingertips. Thomas pulled and smiled at the way she squirmed beneath him, her cheeks flushed with her obvious arousal.   
Thomas's hands found her thighs and massaged upward, until he reached the upper part of her inner thighs. There, he stopped, once again searching her face. Katarina smiled, allowing him to proceed. Hesitating no further, he slowly slid his index finger across her underwear. Katarina's eyes widened, her hands gripped the sheets. Her hips involuntarily thrust upward, and Thomas rubbed her sensitive spot with a little pressure.  
"Thomas..." she gasped.  
He slid his fingers beneath her underwear, and this time, he was the one who gasped in surprise. She was so warm - so wet. When Thomas found the right spot, her hips jumped again, and he slowly slid a finger into her tight slit. She gasped again.   
He knew he had to get her out of her corset and skirts - fast. With shaking and fumbling hands, Katarina and Thomas removed their clothing. Finally, they lay naked together, their hot bodies pressed together and throbbing together.   
"You're so beautiful . . . " he whispered, his voice filled with desire  
Everything suddenly seemed like a dream as Thomas's lips closed on one of her nipples, and then the other - now slick with the heat of both their bodies. Katarina tangled her hands in his hair, pressing him closer to her body, urging him on.   
"Thomas now, please..."  
Thomas positioned above her now, the tip of his manhood just touching her. She breathed roughly and wrapped her legs around his hips, indicating she needed him now.   
"It's going to hurt."  
"You could never hurt me."  
With a single thrust of his hips, Thomas was embedded in her body. He gasped, the sensation of her warmth enveloping. It was overwhelming. Thomas fought the urge to pump himself into her when he saw Katarina wince for a moment. Thomas stilled, waiting for her to respond. Her nails dug into his arms, and Thomas wondered if he should pull out. But then Katarina opened her eyes after the pain dulled away. She smiled at him warmly.   
"Don't stop," she whispered breathlessly, "Make love to me, Thomas."   
Thomas smiled and nodded, pulling out slightly, before gently re-entering her. He kept the pace slow at first, getting the feel of her also allowing her to do the same. Katarina began groaning and Thomas steadily built up the pace, and before too long, he was slamming into her body with feverish passion. Her legs locked around his hips, drawing him in, and she met each of his thrusts with her own.   
Their world was confined to only the two of them. They no longer heard the gunshots, cannons, and screams from outside. Katarina looked up at Thomas's face - flushed and determined. She gasped when she felt him begin to hit something inside her. Deep in her mind she felt an explosion which traveled through her entire body.  
"Thomas!" she gasped loudly.  
Soon after she felt the wave wash over her, Thomas felt the same thing and called out, falling limply on her. He locked tightly to her body, emptying every bit of his seed into her womb. A moment later, her hand slid up to his neck, resting on the back of it.   
Fleetingly, she realized that Thomas could've impregnated her, she didn't care. To experience that sort of pleasure with this boy whom she loved with all her heart, she would do it again and again. She almost hoped she was pregnant. They both fell asleep.  
  



	4. If You Go (PG-13)

The next morning, Gabriel found wounded soldiers from both sides. Lily was busy attending to a young British soldier. Their attention was brought to the sea of Redcoats in the fields. One walked up to the porch and thanked Benjamin for caring for the wounded British soldiers. Another set of British soldiers, mostly cavalry mostly, arrived. The commander began dishing out orders for the wounded soldiers to be taken to their hospital. Then he told his men to burn the house and barn. Lily walked over to the children.   
"Let it be known, if you harbor the enemy, you will loose your home."  
Lily couldn't believe this. Who does he think he is! Telling the freedmen to join them! One of the men gave the commander Gabriel's pouch - carrying the dispatches.  
"Who carried this?" demanded the Colonel.  
Silence.  
"Who carried this?!"  
"...I did, sir." said Gabriel, "I was wounded, these people gave me care. They have nothing to do with the dispatches."  
Lily felt queasy.  
"Take this one. He is a spy, hang his body on display."  
"He's a dispatch rider and that is a marked case!" said Benjamin.  
"Destroy the livestock, save the horses."  
"Colonel, this is a uniformed carrying a marked case. He cannot be held as a spy."  
"We're not going to hold him, we're going to hang him."  
"Colonel..."  
"Father..." Gabriel whispered.  
Benjamin paled.  
"Oh, I see. He is your son. Well, perhaps you should've taught him something of loyalty."  
"Colonel, I beg you, please reconsider. By the rules of war - "  
"The rules of war," laughed Tavington. "Would you like a lesson in rules of war?" he aimed his pistol at Benjamin, "Or perhaps your children would?"   
Benjamin stepped between them.   
Lily held Margaret and William protectively. As did Abigail and Katarina with the other children.   
"No lesson is necessary." said Benjamin.  
"Sir, what of the Rebel wounded?" questioned the soldier who had thanked them.  
"Kill them."  
Two Redcoats took Gabriel and bound his hands. Lily wanted to run out and fight them off, especially the Colonel.  
"Father do something!" pleased Thomas.  
"Be quiet."  
Thomas ran to save Gabriel and ended up being shot in the chest by Tavington.  
"No!" screamed Katarina, running to his side.  
Lily ran over to them. Katarina looked into the pale face of Thomas. He was fading fast. Benjamin held his son close to him.  
"I...love you, Kat..."   
His eyes closed.  
Katarina screamed and began sobbing more. Lily held her hand over her mouth, beginning to cry as well. She looked up to see Gabriel being lead away. Everything was going to hell. The house and barn were burned, they took Abigail and the freedmen, and shot the rebels. All the Redcoats left calmly, the one who had thanked them looked apologetically at Nathan. He knew it wouldn't reverse what Colonel Tavington had done - it was all he could o.  
"All of you stay here." Benjamin said, laying Thomas down.  
Katarina cried over his limp body. Lily stroked her sister's hair. Benjamin ran into the burning house to retrieve arms.   
"Nathan, Samuel." he handed them rifles. "Lily,"  
She rose and walked up to him.  
"I want you to hide in the field with the girls and William. Take them to Charlotte's if we're not back by sundown. Am I clear?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Boys!"  
Benjamin left with the two boys to find Gabriel. Lily took the children and Katarina into the field. She held her baby sister while she continued to cry.  
"I'm so sorry, Kat." she rocked her.  
Margaret held Susan and William close to her. Lily heard Katarina begin to say something.  
"What?"  
"He...he was going to marry me..."  
"Oh, Kat..."  
"He loved me!" she cried.  
"I know." she rubbed her back soothingly.  
Minutes passed in sets of ten. Lily watched the sky. When it became an orange-pink color, Lily moved the children. They had to walk down there. Each of the girls took turns holding Susan. Lily held William for the final stretch. She knocked at the door. Charlotte opened it.  
"What's going on Lily?"  
"We were told to come here if he didn't come back yet."  
"Who?"  
"Benjamin."  
"Come in, " she helped take the children upstairs.  
Susan was already asleep when they arrived. Katarina, Margaret and Susan curled up in a bed together. Lily stood on the porch waiting for Benjamin and the boys. Charlotte stood by her.  
"Tell me what happened."   
Lily related the drama of the hours before.  
"Oh my Lord..."  
"Benjamin took Nathan and Samuel to retrieve Gabriel. He had me hide with the children and Katarina in the field."  
Just then, Benjamin came down the driveway. Gabriel rode on horseback. Lily ran down the steps and over to them. She clutched to Gabriel, crying out of happiness and other emotions.  
"I thought I lost you!"  
"You can't."  
After the children were asleep, Lily, Benjamin and Charlotte sat by the fire. Lily wondered if Gabriel was asleep yet.  
"Gates and the Continental army are at Hillsborough. I'm joining up with them." announced Gabriel.  
They looked at him with disappointment. Lily felt nauseated again. Benjamin rose from his chair.  
"Gabriel..." Lily and Charlotte started.  
"No, you're place is here now..." stated Benjamin.  
"I'm going back, I'm a solider - it's my duty."  
"Your duty is to your family,"  
Gabriel turned to walk out.  
"Don't you walk away from me, boy!"  
""I'm sorry, father, I'll find you when this is all over."  
"No you're not going! I forbid you to go!"  
"I'm not a child!"  
"You're my child!"  
"...Goodbye father."  
"Gabriel, Thomas is dead. How many more have to die before you heed my word?"  
Lily watched him ride away, she fought back tears. Charlotte touched Benjamin's shoulder.  
"I'm loosing my family."   
Charlotte and Lily looked at each other.  
  
¤  
¤  
  
"When will you be back, Father?" asked William.  
"I don't know..."  
"Tomorrow?"  
"No, not tomorrow. Say your prayers."  
"I will."  
"Nathan, I want you to take care of you brothers, sisters, Lily, Kat and your Aunt Charlotte. I'm depending on you. As well as you, Samuel." he picked up Susan, "Susan...goodbye?"  
She remained quiet, he kissed her forehead.  
"Kat, stay strong and help take care of these little ones."  
"I will, Mr. Martin."  
"Lily, you too, and be sure to help Charlotte."  
"I will."  
Benjamin looked at Charlotte and nodded awkwardly. Then he mounted his horse and left. That day, Lily began embroidering a piece of white cloth. She felt it cleared her mind of the thoughts of war, death, Gabriel, and anything else which had been troubling her. William practiced his letters with Margaret. Katarina stayed in the rocking chair. Susan watched Lily sewing. The verse on the cloth would say:  
"My Heart is fix'd  
I cannot range,  
I like my choice  
Too well to change."  
It had reminded her of Gabriel.  
  



	5. The Will of One

One evening, a wounded soldier arrived at the plantation. Katarina had found him in the driveway, struggling to move. She took him in the house and nursed him back to health. Once he had regained consciousness, Katarina found out his name was James Fallan. He was part of the Continentals and had wandered from camp after a battle one night. Lily noticed a change in Katarina. She began to talk more and spent almost all her time with James.  
"You lost someone didn't you?" James asked.  
"Yes...my parents when I was small and fiancé not long ago."  
"I am sorry." he kissed her hand.  
"It is not your fault."  
"I'm rejoining the army."  
"But I thought you were staying..."  
"I have to go back."  
The day James left, Lily asked him to find Gabriel and give him the embroidering. Katarina hugged James before he left. Deep in her heart she felt he would be killed like Thomas. She had a plan to get him back. That evening, she left a note telling Lily she was going to find James, Gabriel and Benjamin.  
Katarina came upon a dead Redcoat on her way to find James. She dressed in it and pulled back her hair. Down the road she met up with a group of Redcoats. She pretended to be one of them. The morning after, the group Katarina traveled with was ambushed by a militia. She, along with the others, were shot. Everything became hazy and she felt heavy.  
"Here, get the uniform off this one." said a familiar voice.  
Gabriel?  
"Oh my God! It's Katarina..." Gabriel said to James.  
"Oh God no, get help for her."   
"I...had to find you..." she closed her eyes and fell limp.  
"No!" cried James.  
Gabriel walked over. He felt a wave of nausea wash over him. He knew Katarina was dead.  
"I...I didn't know that was her when I shot her..."  
"No one did, James." he took him to Benjamin and explained what had occurred.  
The men properly buried Katarina beneath a weeping willow.  
"I have to tell Lily..."  
¤  
  
"My dear Lily,  
I know you would hope to hear good news from me, but I regret to inform you that Katarina is dead. She dressed in a British soldier's uniform and was shot by one of our militia. She had tried to bring James, Father and myself back with her. I don't know where to begin, all I can say is I am sorry. I know how it feels to loose a sibling, but I do not think I could grasp how you are feeling. You must remember she is in a better place. She will be with Thomas and your parents for eternity now. But she will always be in our hearts.   
All my love,  
Gabriel."  
Lily shut herself in a room. Margaret and Charlotte tried to coax her out. Nothing would work. Lily's features became that of a dead corpse. Her eyes became dull and lifeless. The rest of her features sunken. Everyday, the children asked Charlotte if Lily would come down.  
One night, Susan went into Lily's room (which became more like a tomb for her). She crawled up and sat in her lap.  
"Don't be sad, Lily."  
Lily looked at her with sad eyes, "I cannot help it."  
"We miss you, Lily."  
"Since when did you start to talk?"  
"Not long ago. Please, Lily, we miss you."  
"Let me wash up, I will be down."  
Susan kissed her cheek and ran downstairs. Lily smiled and washed up and made herself presentable. She had not eaten in quite some time and was shaky from that. The children gathered around her, hugging her. Charlotte walked over.  
"Now you are going to eat young lady."  
"I know, Charlotte."  
Lily and Charlotte sat down at the table. Charlotte treaded lightly with her questions.  
"The children are grateful you came down."  
"I know." she ate some of her food. "I can't believe I missed Susan's talking."  
"Well now you can enjoy it."  
"Charlotte, I miss Gabriel terribly."  
"I know you do. I know exactly how you feel."  
"Benjamin?"  
"Yes..."  
"It's alright, I knew you had feelings for him."  
"How could you tell?"  
"I could sense it between you two."  
¤  
¤  
Late one evening, the children were woken by an oncoming mob, wielding torches. Charlotte led them down to the kitchen. Frantically she counted the children. Nathan remained upstairs. Lily prayed he would be alright. Before she knew it, he came down and then they left the house. They ran into the yard, hiding behind the bushes. Charlotte's servants were shot. Lily and Charlotte did her best to keep them quiet. Charlotte turned and gasped. Lily looked.  
"Gabriel..."  
"Where's father?" asked William  
"Shh."  
The sound of a horse and gunshots echoed from the driveway. They saw Benjamin and the militia at the end of the driveway. They're leading the British away... Gabriel and the other man with him took them down the road while the militia distracted the British.   
Lily hadn't gotten her chance to talk to Gabriel as they walked. He simply held her hand. Asleep in Lily's arms was Susan. Their walk seemed to take forever. Daylight began to break soon.  
"They won't stop looking for us." said Charlotte  
"You'll be safe where we're taking you. Father said it was the perfect place to hide."  
"How is he?"  
"I don't know, I'm his son."  
"Where is father?" asked Susan, who now was walking beside Gabriel.  
He smiled at her, amazed she spoke.  
"Speaking for months now." commented Charlotte.  
"Why did he go?"  
"Well, he didn't want those mean men to find you, so he lead them away. He'll come to see you as soon as he can."  
"I don't care, I hate him."  
"You don't hate him."  
"I hate him and I hope he never comes back!"   
Susan ran off and Charlotte followed her to bring her back. Lily touched his shoulder.  
"Give her time."  
¤  
Not long after, they arrived at the beach. Little shacks were built on the shore.  
"Abigail!" cried the children, running to see their long lost nanny.  
"I have to get going."  
"But Gabriel..."  
"I'm sorry, but they're my orders."  
"Please, come back."  
"I promise." he kissed her gently.  
Lily walked him over to the children so they could say their good-byes. She talked to Abigail to keep herself from crying.  
"You have gotten too thin, girl." pointed out Abigail.  
"After Katarina's death, I shut myself away."  
"Now I am going to have to put some fat on your bones."  
Lily smiled, "If you insist."  
¤  
¤  
Not many days passed before Gabriel and Benjamin returned to the shore. Margaret was the first to see. All the children ran over. Except Susan. Lily ran over and hugged Gabriel tightly.  
"Susan?" called Benjamin, walking over to hug his young daughter.  
Her reply was to run away.  
That evening, it stormed. Most of the children were crowded into bed with their father. Susan stayed in Charlotte and Lily's bed. Benjamin suspected he had done something wrong with Susan.  
Early the next morning - before dawn - Lily was sitting on the shore, watching the sea. She was thinking of Katarina. Gabriel walked over and sat beside her. Tear stains marked her pale cheeks.  
"Thinking about Kat?"  
"Yes...I have lost everyone I love. Is God trying to punish me?"  
"No, Lily." he held her, "and you haven't lost everyone."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You have me and you always will."  
Lily turned to face him. Her warm eyes once more were covered with tears.  
"Do you love me, Gabriel?"  
"Yes I do."  
"Why have you never told me before?"  
"I never had the courage."  
"I'm afraid."  
"Why?"  
"Katarina loved Thomas...they were planning to be married and both of them died. My parents loved each other and they're dead too."  
"You won't die from loving someone."  
"From a broken heart I could."  
"I won't break your heart then," he kissed her, "marry me, Lily Elizabeth Rhys."  
"I will."  
"Today?"  
"Yes!"  
Gabriel kissed his new fiancée and held her close. Lily nestled herself into his arms. For a long time, they just sat there watching the sun rise.  
¤  
Lily walked over to Gabriel and Benjamin as they were discussing women's effect on men.  
"There were times that I'd have trouble breathing around your mother."  
"I know the feeling. You once said, when I had a family of my own I would understand."  
"You're trying to tell me something?"  
Lily sat beside Gabriel. Both had a grin which practically gave away their secret. Benjamin laughed and offered them part of an apple.  
¤  
"...I know pronounce you man and wife."  
Gabriel leaned over and kissed Lily. She smiled, even bigger than a child at Christmas. He picked up Susan and hugged her.  
At the reception, Lily walked over to Benjamin.  
"I'm sorry we didn't tell you before."  
"It's alright. I have something for you," he removed a necklace from his hand.  
"It's beautiful."  
"It belonged to Gabriel's mother. I want you to have it. It's the North Star. It's the only star that doesn't move. It's constant, unwavering."  
"Thank you so much." she hugged him.  
"May I?" Gabriel cut in.  
"If you must."  
Lily walked over and danced with Gabriel.  
"Gabriel, I want to dance with Lily!" protested Nathan.  
"You'll have to wait your turn." said Gabriel.  
"No fair, you're going to dance with her all the time!" Nathan walked off.  
"You are bad, Gabriel Martin."  
"Yes I know, Lily Martin."  
"I'm going to have to teach you some discipline."  
"Well, father tried, it just didn't stick."  
"He hasn't seen what I can do."  
"Now I think there is something else to this whole marriage thing."  
"What is that?"  
"The wedding night."  
"You are evil!"  
"Yes, but you love me."  
"Regrettably so." she grinned.  
  
  



	6. I Love You (NC-17)

Note: Again if you don't like sex scenes please don't read this. But it is between two married, consenting adults. This one was for myself ;-)  
  
Gabriel smiled and walked her over to his own little shack. Lily sat on the bed inside. She smiled sweetly at her husband.  
"This isn't how I wanted our wedding night to be, but beggers can't be chosers."  
"It's perfect, Gabriel. All that matters is that we are here together and we are married."  
He sat beside her and touched her face. She leaned into his touch. For quite sometime, Lily had fantisized about this moment. Though it wasn't proper to think such things. Moving from his touch, Lily stood and unbuttoned and unlaced her wedding dress. Gabriel watched her peel away layers of clothing. She turned her back to him.  
"Would you unlace my corset?"  
"My pleasure."  
Gabriel stood and pulled the double knot out. He loosened the tight laces. His heartbeat quickened as she removed the corset. Now only a thin dress seperated him from her body. Lily turned and smiled at him.  
"I believe, my love, it is your turn to undress."  
"I would not want to disappoint my wife."  
Lily felt her own heart race as Gabriel removed his clothing - all except his underclothing. He pulled her close to him. She felt his heart pounding in his chest. Gabriel removed the pins from her hair, letting it tumble down her back. Lily removed her jewelry, setting it on the bedside table.  
"You are so beautiful, Lily."  
She lowered her eyes and blushed.  
"I mean it."  
Lily looked at him through her thick, dark eyelashes. A smile crossed her lips. Gabriel gently laid her back on the bed. He kissed her roughly and began caressing her though her shift. Her eyes widened with pleasure. She moaned softly.  
Gabriel slipped the shift off of her petite body. His hands roamed her hot, smooth skin. He slid his hand down between her thighs. Lily purred beneath Gabriel's touch. He gently rubbed teh little nub he found there. Lily gasped and dug her nails into his flesh.  
"Oh, Gabriel!" she cried, her voice throaty.  
She's so warm, Gabriel mused, moving his fingers lower. He pushed one into her, causing her to gasp again. Gabriel added another finger into her and began caressing her inner flesh. Lily squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered. She writhed in pleasure.  
"I need you, Gabriel."  
Lily quickly removed the underclothes Gabriel wore and pulled him down to her. Her legs held his hips close to her. She felt him throbbing against her lower belly. Gabriel looked into her eyes.  
"I love you, Lily."  
"And I love you, Gabriel."  
He leaned down and kissed her passionately. Lily felt his manhood just barely touching her opening. She sucked on his lower lip. With one quick thrust, Gabriel was inside her. He gasped at the feeling of her hot, slick flesh. Lily's face contorted in obvious pain. Gabriel paused, waiting for her to overcome the pain.  
"I'm sorry..."  
"I'm alright."  
Gabriel smiled and began to pump in and out of her. Lily urged him on by drawing her legs up behind him. She kept her eyes locked with Gabriel's. Her breath caught in her throat when the first waves of her orgasm began. Her nails dug deeper into him and he quickened his pace. Gabriel moaned loudly and felt his own orgasm approaching. Lily cried out hoarsely and said back, letting the orgasm wash over her. Soon Gabriel cried out and released inside of her. He laid her head on her soft breast. They both were gasping for breath.  
Lily pulled a blanket over htem and stroked back the hair from Gabriel's flushed face. He held her close and flipped them over. Gabriel ran his fingers through Lily's hair. She listened to his heart beating under her ear.  
"Sleep, my love." he whispered, blowing out the candle and kissing her head.  
Lily closed her eyes and sighed contentedly.  
"Love you..." 


	7. Everytime You Go Away

"I'll see you soon, Gabriel."  
"Not soon enough." Gabriel leaned in and kissed his wife.  
Lily fought back tears. Maybe it matters more now because he's my husband, she mused, wiping away a stray tear. Benjamin was busy saying 'good-bye' to his children. He kissed Charlotte good-bye. He knelt in front of Susan.  
"Good-bye, Susan...good-bye? One word that's all I want." he said, looking desperate at the child.  
Benjamin attempted to hug his daughter, but she backed away. Lily empathized her father-in-law. Slowly, he stood and mounted his horse then began to ride off with Gabriel.   
Susan felt tears begin to well in her eyes. She wanted to stop crying but couldn't help it and ran after her father, crying:  
"Wait! Don't go, I'll say anything! Please, don't go!"  
Benjamin got off his horse quickly and hugged her. Susan sobbed and pleaded for him to stay.  
"I promise I'll come back, do you believe me?"  
She nodded, sniffling.  
"You make me so happy." he said, holding her again.  
Lily walked over to Susan and picked her up when Benjamin returned to his horse. Susan clung to Lily and continued crying as he left. Lily's own eyes began to water and she prayed that Susan and the children wouldn't have to go through the pain she and Katarina faced when they were young.  
"Don't you worry, little one, he will come back."  
¤  
¤  
In the weeks following her marriage, Lily discovered she was pregnant. News of the battle came slow only a few letters arrived. Lily prayed everyday that Gabriel would be alright. Soon a letter came from him.  
'My dearest Lily,  
I fear I have come bearing bad news. I was wounded in battle but now am resting. Fortunately, father came to my rescue before I was fatally wounded. The townspeople of Pembroke were massacred in their own church by Colonel Tavington and his men. Sadly, our men were killed in battle as well. We will be moving North soon. Father sends his regards and hopes you are all well. This may sound upsetting that a man has died and I am happy for it. This is the man who killed Thomas - Colonel Tavington. I am aware that his death will not bring Thomas back, nothing will, but somehow I am satisfied. I hope you know that you are always in my thoughts and prayers. I promise I will make you happy and try to fulfill all your wishes for the future. When the war is over, I will build a home for us and any children we will have.  
Your loving husband, Gabriel.'  
Lily touched her stomach and smiled wistfully before turning in for the evening. She set the letter on her bedside table and fell asleep.  
¤  
  
Early one morning, Lily woke to a sharp pain in her swollen belly. Another, sharper one followed. Lily cried out in pain and struggled to get out of bed. Her stomach had expanded so much, it looked as if her baby was going to be ten pounds! Charlotte awoke to Lily's cry and walked over.  
"What's the matter, Lily?"  
"I think it's time!"  
"Alright, don't panic, just relax and we'll get that child out of here in no time."   
"Aunt Charlotte, what is wrong with Lily?" inquired William, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
"Nothing, now just go with your brothers and sisters outside, find Abigail for me as well, please?"  
"Yes, Aunt Charlotte."  
With questioning looks on their faces, the children left the hut and William retrieved Abigail.  
"What seems to be the problem?" asked Abigail.  
"Lily is in labor."  
"Did you boil water?"  
"It's over the fire now."  
"We need clean sheets."  
"I already have them."  
Abigail went over to Lily who was already a nervous wreck. She put a cloth in the cool water beside Lily's bed and wiped her face with it.   
"Now don't you worry, Lily, we're going to take good care of you."  
Lily nodded and screamed out in pain again.  
Charlotte brought the boiling water over to Abigail, who was putting an apron over her clothes. Lily's shrieks became closer together, they knew it would be soon. Abigail had delivered the Martin children and now she would be delivering another. Charlotte sat beside Lily and kept wiping her forehead with the cloth and holding her hand. The petite girl's howls became more animal-like with each contraction.   
"I can't do this!" she cried.  
"Yes you can! Now push!" demanded Abigail who was perched, ready for the baby.  
Her face was as red as a tomato after three pushes. She still wasn't sure if she could handle pushing through the entire body of her child. This isn't a child, she thought, cannon ball! At the moment, Lily wished Gabriel was there, so she could inflict pain upon him for doing this to her.   
Another push.  
Another scream.  
This went on for a few more minutes until she heard a cry from her child.   
"A boy! You have a baby boy!" announced Abigail.  
Lily beamed and laid back, catching her breath desperately. Charlotte smiled and wiped away the sweat from Lily's forehead.  
"I am so proud of you, Lily."  
"Thank you- AHHHHHH!"  
They jumped.  
"What is it?!" Charlotte asked, growing worried.  
"Another pain...like before!"  
"Ohh...I think I know what is going on, Lily." said Abigail, setting the baby boy in the wicker basket beside her.  
"What, what is it?!"  
"You have twins, the other is still in there."  
"Oh my Lord..."  
"Now don't worry you are familiar with it now."  
After almost the same amount of screaming and blinding pain, Lily gave birth to her daughter. Abigail cleaned the child, tied off the cord, and set her in Lily's arms. Her son sat in her other arm and they both began to cry for food. Charlotte aided Abigail with the clean-up and quietly left the room so Lily could nurse her children.  
"Why was Lily crying? Did she have her baby?" questioned Margaret.  
"Yes she did, two babies." said Charlotte, washing her hands.  
"Two?!" wailed the children.  
"Yes, two. A boy and a girl. She is nursing them right now but you can go see them soon." stated Abigail.  
The children patiently waited outside the hut to see their niece and nephew. They began to think of names for the babies while they were delayed.   
"I think she should name the boy after Father." said Samuel.  
"And the girl after Mother, that is a clever idea, Samuel!" Margaret chimed in.  
Charlotte walked out quietly, "You may see them now. But be quiet, Lily is tired."  
All five children tip-toed into the makeshift home and over to their sister-in-law. Lily smiled softly.  
"Would you like to hold them, Margaret and Nathan?"  
"How come they get to, Lily?" asked Susan.  
"Because I do not want you dropping them, your arms aren't strong enough to hold them yet." she answered softly.  
Margaret and Nathan held the children carefully to them. The babies both had calmed down and were ready to sleep. The boy had Benjamin's blue eyes and Gabriel's blonde hair. The girl had her mother's coloring: dark eyes and hair.   
"What did you name them, Lily?"  
"The boy is Thomas Benjamin and the girl is Katarina Elizabeth."  
The children smiled.  
"Now leave them be, children, they all need their rest."  
  



	8. Come What May

"Dear Charlotte,  
The war has turned. General Cornwallis took flight with his army and flew North. We continue to engage the British. In the months that followed, Cornwallis entrenched himself in Yorktown in Virginia. George Washington has escaped from the North undetected and surrounded Cornwallis - who could not retreat to the seas. It was blocked off by our long-lost friends who had finally arrived.  
Though he eventually surrendered, Cornwallis himself, hid in shame, appointing his subordinate to relinquish his sword. With the war ending and our militia distending, I take measure of what we have lost and what we have won. My hope and prayer is that the sacrifices borne by so many will spawn and fulfill the promise of our new nation. Tell the children and especially Susan, that I will keep my promise and return to you all, soon."  
Lily continued to sew the dress together for her daughter. As a gift, some of their fellow refugees made two cradles out of wood. The children took scraps of cloth they came upon to make blankets. Charlotte helped out any way she could. The young twins grew bigger everyday, it seemed. They were nearing two years old and still they hadn't seen their father.   
¤  
Early, in those few hours before daybreak, Gabriel and Benjamin returned home. Charlotte showed them into Lily's hut while she slept. She crept over to Lily and gently roused her from sleep.   
"Is there something wrong, Charlotte?"  
"No, you have visitors."   
Lily looked at the door and nearly screamed. Quickly, she leapt from bed and hugged her husband, feeling tears start. Gabriel held her close and kissed her for the longest time. Benjamin kissed Charlotte.  
"You two are hiding something." said Benjamin.  
Lily walked over to the two cradles which they could not see the contents of. She picked up one heavy bundle from each basket. When Lily turned they saw she was holding two very young children.  
"I would like you to meet Katarina Elizabeth Martin and Thomas Benjamin Martin." she smiled with pride.  
"I'm a father?"   
"Yes, Gabriel you are."  
He looked ready to either cry or scream.  
"Would you like to hold your son? He was the oldest by a few minutes."  
"Yes."   
Carefully, Gabriel took the sleeping boy from his wife's arms and held him. Gabriel's eyes filled with tears. Benjamin's also did the same.  
"I feel so old now..."  
Charlotte laughed lightly, "You are not that old, Benjamin."  
"I have grand children."  
Gabriel handed his son to Benjamin, then took Katarina from Lily. He gently traced his daughter's face with his index finger. She already had long, dark eyelashes like her mother.   
"Have they spoken yet?" inquired Benjamin.  
"No but they are very close."  
Lily traded Katarina for Thomas and set him in his bed. Benjamin studied his granddaughter.   
"You both have made me proud, thank you." he said, setting Katarina in her crib.  
"I think we all need some rest." said Charlotte.  
"Good night Father, good-night Aunt Charlotte."  
"Goodnight Benjamin, good night Charlotte."  
"Good-night you two...four."  
Benjamin and Charlotte left the hut and walked to the other. Lily curled up in her bed beside Gabriel. She stared into his eyes and tried to see what he had seen. He pressed his lips to hers.   
"I love you so so much, Lily."  
"And I you."  
¤  
Benjamin and Charlotte were married by the reverend from a nearby town. Not long after the marriage, Charlotte became pregnant.   
"Hopefully, it will only be one, but I wouldn't mind two."   
"Now I can return the favor."  
  



	9. Epilogue

After the birth of their child, Charlotte and Benjamin took the children and returned home. Upon arrival at their home, they saw that a new house was being built over where the previous stood.   
"Gabriel said that after the war we could build a whole new world. We thought it would good to start here." said Occam to Benjamin.  
"It's a good start." he replied.  
Lily looked at Gabriel and laughed a little.  
"What?"  
"You are amazing, Gabriel."  
"Why is that?"  
"You inspired your father's men to begin to rebuild after all that has happened."  
"It wasn't just me."  
"I know, but you helped a lot, I'm sure."  
Gabriel, Samuel, Nathan, and William walked over and began to help their father and the men rebuild their home. Meanwhile, Charlotte, Lily, Susan, and Margaret sat beneath a tree, watching them. By now, the twins were able to speak and start to walk.   
Margaret and Susan took their niece and nephew and began to play simple games with them.  
"Will you and Gabriel stay with us?" inquired Charlotte.  
"Yes, until we have completed our new home."  
"I really believe what he said, I think we all can build a new world."  
"I do as well."  
  
~~~  
  
Alright, all finished! You don't think it dragged a bit at the end? (Isn't one for negative criticism, I'm such a wuss). There may be sequels but I doubt it. Thanks for reading my first long fanfic and I hope you enjoyed it.   
  
Here are some credits for the titles used:  
"I Love You"   
Song by Sarah McLachlan (though there are many with its name, but I was thinking about this one)  
  
"Everytime You Go Away"  
Song by   
  
"Come What May"  
Song by Ewan McGregor & Nicole Kidman from Moulin Rouge.  
  



End file.
